Shenanigans Episode 159
Recap ]] The party are in Shenanigans when Desmond hires the party to retrieve a nudist wizard named Poorvan from Eridon, south of Shirebrook. The party head to Kurshwikk to take a ship to Shirebrook from Reginald the Red, an acquaintance of Desmond. The trip to Kurshwikk goes uneventfully. Once in Kurshwikk the party are directed to Reginald the Red, who is moored outside of town. Reginald is drunk and passed out in the summer sun. The party convince him to take them to Shirebrook. The ship journey starts out mostly uneventfully. Several days into the trip as the party near The Frostlands in southern Drekis, a Polar Bear on an Icefloat attacks the party. Shag & Buck fight off the bear as Bellumite rows the boat to safety. The ship kept travelling, and after several more days, arrive at the ruins of Shirebrook. Shirebrook is entirely destroyed, except for some walls of the keep where there are massive claw marks on it. Buck decides to investigate the keep and recovers some magical objects, including a shrunk portal, but fails to notice a spellbook. The party travel on south towards the Shadow Mountains where Poorvan lives, following the Crystal Run river. Along the way the party are ambushed by an Owlbear. The Owlbear slays Bellumite and knocks out Buck before Shag traps the Owlbear in a web. Shag takes the magical flatbox from Bellumite to but Buck inside, but one of the magical objects from Shirebrook reacts poorly with the extra dimensional space, and explodes. Shag and Buck survive the explosion, but all their hair has turned grey. Also a Cleric from Wikkthronrarenta, Kenneth, has somehow appeared, and his hair has turned grey as well. The owlbear's feathers and fur have also turned grey. Kenneth heals Buck's wounds and the continue onward downriver, leaving the owlbear trapped in the web spell. The next day while making camp, the Owlbear catches up with the party. The party kill the owlbear, but Kenneth is almost killed and Nicrofer is heavily damaged. Shag manages to stabilise Kenneth and get Nicrofer partially working. The party get to Lake Mysterium and find Poorvan's cabin. Poorvan welcomes the party, but is reluctant to travel with them to Bergshire. Poorvan sees Kenneth's wounds, and says he knows someone who could help with them. Poorvan leaves the cabin and collects the Witch of the Wilds, Hagatha. Hagatha offers to heal Kenneth in exchange for the party capturing a werewolf for her. Buck and Shag agree. Buck and Shag find the nearby werewolf camp, and stalk one of the werewolves who ventures off alone and capture them, and drag them back to the hut. Hagatha takes the Liver from the still living werewolf and implants int inside Kenneth, then does a dark ritual, which heals Kenneth but kills the werewolf. Buck explains the magical objects he got from Shirebrook Keep, and Poorvan agrees to come to Bergshire in exchange for some of them, including the shrunk portal. Buck agrees. The party head down river back to Shirebrook where Reginald the Red and his boat is waiting for them. The party get into the boat and set sail. May days into the boat trip, while passing Arlen Point near Whalers Bay, a Siren appears and sings a magical song intended to draw the party in to their room. Buck and Kenneth are the only two to be brain washed. Buck pushes Reginald the Red off the boat and directs the ship towards the rocks. Poorvan uses water breathing to save the ship captain. Shag knocks out Buck to save the ship, but Kenneth is drawn to the Siren and is drowned by her. Poorvan returns to the ship with Reginald the Red, and they sail on. A few days later the party arrive in Bergshire. Poorvan gets to work with some Gnomes in creating some ice cubes for the Icecream idea. Experience 2163 exp each Significant NPCs * Poorvan - Nudist Wizard from Eridon * Hagatha - Witch of the Wilds * Reginald the Red - Boat Captain Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Shirebrook * Poorvan's Cabin Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes